Survive the Contamination
by HeidiFox
Summary: The mercenaries are in for the mission to end them all. a gift fic, blood and gore eminent
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a writers challenge from my friend TheOneInTheMirror. Who is being a dear and letting me use her computer! The fourth chapter to Center of the Hive is also done and has been emailed to a computer so it can be spell checked and re-formatted. Sooooooo, enjoy! Oh and in my attempt at their accents, I purposely misspelled words. oh! Excuse my German, i dun have my dictionary so I have to use Google.

Warnings: Gore. Maybe slash. Mostly Gore.

* * *

Survive the Contamination

Chapter 1

Somethings on the train...

The RED and BLU team were not fighting for once, the mercenaries were peacefully chatting among themselves as they waited for the supply train. The two Heavy's, Viktor and Ivan, were hugging their respective Medics, Kurt and Otto, close as they mingled. The Scouts, who funnily enough had been named Red and Beau, ran about laughing and bothering their friends. Tavish glared blearly through his remaining eye at the two rambunctious men, " Och laddies, kin yoo do that somewhere else?"

"Aw c'mon Tav! Solly dun mind!" whined Red, while said 'Solly' stood in the background gesticulating wildly with the other Soldier and Irishman.

"That's a because the man is as oblivious as yoo are!"

Beau opened his mouth to defend his fellow scout when the whistle and rumble of an oncoming train stopped all conversation. The BLU smiled excitedly and turned to sprint off to meet the engine, but Ivan caught him. A deep frown marred the usually jovial mans face, " Hold on leeltle Scout, I do not have good feeling." Viktor stared at his friend before pulling the medics behind him and hoisting Red on his shoulder. The Spys quickly caught on to the uneasiness plaguing the big men and both turned to alert the crazy Americans that had brought their weapons to a supposedly peaceful supply pick up. The Soldiers calmed and even the hungover BLU Demoman understood something was wrong.

" Red, Beau, vould you kindly go fetch everyvones weapons? If there actually is nothing wrong you may laugh at us later.." Kurt murmured to the uneasy speedsters. " Viktor put Red down, please." Once Reds' feet touched the ground he seized Beaus hand and tugged him back towards the base at his full sprint. "Jack?"

"ATTENHUT!" the RED soldier snapped to attention, pulling his bazooka to rest at his side.

"Go to the ozerside of the tracks vith the Kinder vhen they return?"

"But..!"

"No buts! The scouts are young and ve don't know if there is something vrong! I refuse to endanger any more!" Kurt was panting, face flushed and eyes haunted by remembered horrors. Viktor placed a large hand on the medics shoulder, his grip tightening as the red glove was placed over his hand.

"Doc..I-" Jack was interrupted by the screeching of the trains brakes and the rapid thumping of the returning scouts.

"DOC! We got 'em!" Beau practically flew around his teammates, handing out weapons from his piled up arms. Poor Red was lagging behind a little as he dragged a wagon with Sascha and Anna loaded haphazardly inside. Ivan jogged to the straining scout, easily lifting his Anna and pressing a kiss to the many barrels. Of course, Viktor was not far behind.

"Dummkopf." chuckled Otto, prepping the needle guns while Kurt was activating the medi-guns. " Francis, vould you stand somevhere you can use your skillz?" Francis did not reply, but pulled his counter-part away, cloaking mid-stride.

"Doktor, vhere is Oscar and Sydney?" Ivan questioned.

"Rioght here, friend." The snipers were in the back, comparing their rifles.

"READY MAGGOTS?!" a tense nod was Joes response. The BLU soldier reached for the door of the train compartment, secretly praying for nothing to be there...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: let me know how I'm doing please, yes there's is slash and technically cannibalism.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story. Even that is a little iffy.

Survive the Contamination

Chapter 2

First Contact

The doors of the train creaked open, ominous growling instantly ripping through the nervous crowd of mercenaries. The RED Heavy spun his precious Sascha as the two Soldiers readied their rocket launchers. A terrible shriek rent the air and a blur of bloodied blue cloth pounced out of the open doors and right on Sydney. Ivan hesitated, not wanting to hurt the Australian; however his screams as the hooded figure started ripping into the soft flesh of his unprotected stomach with…._his bare hands?!_ Panicked, Ivan fired his weapon, thankfully mostly hitting the demented human on poor Sydney. "Doktor! GET JAR-MAN!" he roared, letting Sascha whir to a stop.

Kurt rushed forward with his medi-gun already flowing the healing beam to the fallen sniper, trusting his teammates to protect him if the remains of the hooded creature should do something…..odd. However, it was not the remains of the corpse he should have worried about. As he knelt next to Sydney to check the extent of the damage, the Aussie gave a low groan. Kurt smiled, "Mein Freund, are you alright?" Sydney slowly started to sit up, his skewed aviators shielding his eyes and a surprisingly strong grip for one so wounded. The mercenaries behind the RED medic frowned, Oscar especially seemed uncertain. Kurt wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulders and smiled in relief that his friend was alright.

That is, until the Assassins teeth buried themselves right through the signature Red Cross on Kurt's shoulder, and _tore._ The medic screamed in agony as he tried to shove the now iron grip of his friend. The pure white coat is soon stained the color he wore so proudly until an echoing shot makes Sydney slump to the ground. Oscar lowers the scope, the slight trembling of the rifle betraying his horror. Ivan's face radiates his worry and even drops his precious gun in his hurry to reach his partner.

Joe, however, pulls his shovel out and rushes to close the train compartment doors, fearing any other creature that could run out. He grasps the handle, pulling its loud and un-oiled mass back to the latch. So focused on his task he does not hear the alarmed warnings of his team, the feel of many teeth suddenly shredding and hands grasping his beloved BLU uniform shocks him. He vaguely notes that the civilians look very, very sick as he swings his shovel at the nearest head. He knows when his jacket is finally gone; the jagged and broken teeth from the humans sink and tear through his flesh. Joe grits his teeth and continues putting up a fight and trying in vain to pull the compartment doors shut, He fights for what seems like hours before he is overwhelmed and sees the blood-soaked sick people devouring what looked to be his liver before darkness flooded his vision.

What seemed like hours to the poor soldier, was in actuality a few frantic seconds before he was torn to pieces and devoured before his friends horrified eyes.


End file.
